Whiskey Lullaby
by McCountryGirl
Summary: Shawn sees his wife doing something he never thought she would do. He snaps. Whiskey is only his friend. Sonfic. Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. T for adult themes.


**A/N: New Psych story! I had a reviewer on Begin Again ask if I would do this song, so I shall, so this story is for Checkerz! Love all my reviewers!**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette,_

_She broke his heart; he spent his whole life trying to forget._

_We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time,_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,_

_Until the night_

* * *

Shawn walked into his and Juliet's home after returning from a particularly finicky case. Gus wasn't with him because he was at his 'real' job. He took off his coat and ran up the stairs to find his lovely wife. He heard her giggle from their bedroom at the end of the hall. He pushed open the door and saw something he never wanted to see. His best friend was having an affair with his wife. He ran back down the stairs and grabbed his coat. He left the house and went to the bar. He ordered a tall whiskey and began to drink. This was his standard routine for a few weeks. Work. Bar. His dad's house. Repeat. Even after all the whiskey, he couldn't get her off his mind. Until the night, a month later.

* * *

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger._

_He finally drank away her memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees._

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said 'I love her till I die'._

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby._

* * *

He went into his dad's attic and found his old service revolver and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he bought the night before. He sat down on his bed and downed the whiskey. He took the gun out of his pocket and turned it over in his hands a few times. He placed his finger in the trigger and pressed the barrel to his head. He finally drank away every memory of his beautiful wife Juliet. He could barely get up off his bed. Henry had went up to check on him and found him with his face down in his pillow. In his hand was a note that said. "_Tell Jules I'll love her till I die._" He let a few stray tears roll down his cheek. He called Juliet, Gus, Lassie and Madeline to help bury him beneath Henry's willow. Jules swore she heard angels' singing.

* * *

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time,_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night._

* * *

The rumors of Shawn's suicide spread through the Police Department fast. Nobody, not Buzz, not Karen, defiantly not Carlton, knew how much she blamed herself. She fell into a drinking problem. Work. Whiskey. Sleep. Repeat. After three months of showing up to work drunk, she was fired. For three years, she drank until she couldn't drink anymore, but she could never forget Shawn. His impish grin, his psychic act, his hair-OCD. Then, three and a half years after Shawn's suicide, something snapped.

* * *

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger._

_She finally drank away his memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees._

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life._

_And when we buried her next to him beneath the willow,_

_The Angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby._

* * *

She still had her gun. They didn't take it when they fired her. She put the barrel to her head. After taking a giant swig of whiskey, she pulled the trigger. She couldn't even get off her knees. Karen went to check on her, and found her with her face in her pillow, clinging to a picture of Shawn on the beach for dear life. Henry, Buzz, Karen, Carlton and even Gus helped bury her next to Shawn beneath Henry's willow. Buzz swore he heard angels singing.

* * *

_La la la lala. La lala la la. La lalala. La lalala._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the songfic Checkerz! I wrote it just for you!**


End file.
